MegaMan Starforce: Code Lyoko
by JackOdd
Summary: Geo and Mega are sucked into a portal... to a digital world, where they discover four beings with the ability to wave change, more than two hundred years before Geo is even born!
1. Chapter 0

Out on a road made entirely of electromagnetic waves, a little blue man ran around, busting up every virus that attacked him as if it was nothing. On his hand, a head that seemed like a mix between a cat and a bear glowed and shot out little buster pellets. The hero himself would pull weapons seemingly out of thin air. Suddenly, the ground rumbled, and a black hole appeared in the road, out of which levitated a human, a little boy of about twelve. The blue hero stopped and turned to him. The head that inhabited the hero's wrist spoke first. "Solo!"  
The human pulled a device out of his pocket and drew a symbol resembling a very rough sketch of a butterfly in the air. It multiplied into four, surrounding the boy, and he put his arms out as they spun wildly around him. A quick flash later, the boy had transformed into another digital being. His armor was all black, and the symbol he had drawn was on his chest and hands. A faceplate protecting his eyes had appeared over his white hair, and he held a strange-looking widesword in one hand. "Megaman. I've come to delete you once and for all!"  
The blue hero stood back in a fighting stance. "Bring it on!" He waited for the other warrior to make a move.  
The new warrior laughed. "You think I'd be stupid enough to fight you again? No, I have another plan to get you out of my hair."  
When the Blue warrior moved towards him anyway, he laughed again, pointing at the ground directly under him. A vortex opened, similar to the black hole that the human had come from before transforming, but with the barest of blue tints. Though he struggled, the blue warrior fell through and into the darkness while the warrior stood above and waved to him. "Bye-bye, Megaman! Have a nice trip, because you're never coming back!" As the hole closed, he turned around and chuckled. "If I had known it would be that easy to get rid of that blue friend-crazy pest, I would have done that ages ago." He waved his arms to open his portal, but the portal that he opened had a blue tint just like the one he had just used. "What! No!" He cried out in fury as he fell through, following Megaman into the darkness he had doomed his enemy to. 


	2. Chapter 1

"Aelita, you're down to ten life points! Be careful! Odd, you're supposed to be protecting Aelita!" The voice came out of the sky, the ground, and pretty much everywhere. The ice was slippery, but the three beings fighting on it didn't seem to notice.  
That might have had something to do with the constant laser fire heading their direction.  
A boy with yellow hair and a purple diamond on the center of his cone-like hairdo stopped running along the wall long enough to pull himself onto a purple hoverboard waiting nearby and decorated like a cat to look up at the sky. "It's not like I'm not busy trying to get rid of these tarantulas, Jeremy. But on top of that, Yumi's already been devirtualized and XANA's being especially rutheless today. Not to mention we had to skip lunch! It was meatball day today!" He suddenly spun around, gripping one gloved arm with the other, curling his hand and digging the claws into his palm as an arrow shot out of his arm. "I'm doing my bes-" His speech was cut short as a laser blast hit him and knocked him off of his board, causing him to turn into a cubed-up frame of himself, then vanish completely.  
"Odd!" The third fighter, standing nearby, bent his arms and ran to where the purple board still hovered. "Great. Jeremy! We're down to Aelita and I, and we both only have ten points left! XANA doesn't want us to get to that tower today." He flipped his biker vest to pull out his saber from his belt, twisting his head frantically. "Jeremy, we have a problem. We're kinda surrounded."  
"I'm working on it, Ulrich, but you have to be patient. There's something hacking into the system, and it's not really leaving me any computer space. Look out!" The biker flipped his sword and stopped a laser blast from hitting the girl in pink, who was standing next to him. A second laser blast caught him in the back, leaving him to the same fate as the kid in purple. The girl spun around. "Jeremy!"  
"I see it, Aelita! The schippezoa. I'm trying to pull you out, but you're not in a way tower, so it's more difficult!"  
Suddenly, all the monsters and the squid-thing, which had been about to capture the pink girl, let out a terrified screech and ran away. The girl, as soon as she saw an open path, ran towards the large, red, tower-like structure nearby that had been protected by the monsters. She entered it, and a few seconds later that seemed like an eternity, her voice came from the screen in an abandoned factory somewhere in France. "Tower deactivated."  
Ten minutes later, the girl, no longer wearing the same dress, climbed the ladder into the room where the rest of her friends waited. She strolled up and stood behind the chair where a blonde, nerdy kid in glasses and a plain blue shirt sat at a computer, typing away. "What's up, Jeremy?"  
The kid, Jeremy, pushed up his glasses. "It's the strangest thing. There were two energy pulses, and then all the monsters just vanished. I can't even find them. And look at this..." He hit a few keys, and the screen flashed, showing a blurred image of the ice field where they had just been. There was something new to it: a large, vaguely human-shaped crater in the ground with nothing in it.  
The kid who had been dressed like a cat, Odd, leaned in for a closer look. "Wow, it looks like William landed a little hard that time."  
Jeremy shook his head. "This isn't William. In fact, the superscan isn't picking up anything. It's like something came in, then disappeared. Oh, well. I'll figure it out tomorrow. Or should I say, today?" He hit some keys, and a new program popped up with a countdown and some power meters. "Return to the past now." A white light came and bathed everything in the area, then the world, and then all the clocks in the world wound backwards, all the memories of people from the day erased themselves, and matter rearranged itself as if the day had never happened. 


End file.
